Site
by SpongeGuy
Summary: The Dr. Zone Crossover special is finally out!... In China. Watch as a bunch of Zonies talk about it. Also, contains the beginning of Kris' arc in this AU! Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".


...

[The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy has logged in]…

…[Notifactions… Tons of messages in "My Predictions On What May Happen In The Crossover" thread!]

"Well!", thought The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy as he clicked the link.

[Directing...]

The page opened up, and Wiki Guy looked at the messages...

"So, guys, what'd you think of the big season opener?", asked Dr. Zone and Time Ape Fan 17 (Sara Murphy).

"Only the Best. Special. EVER! I'm still screaming internally from the sheer epicness! # !", exclaimed The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fangirl (Kris).

"Me too! But my screaming in external, according to my neighbors! Can't wait to see if [Spoiler] (Drop Down)

Cleopatra Zero

[Continued From Above] is working for the Seed Beasts!", said The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fanboy (Wally).

"Wowee! It was Zone-Tastic! Best Part: Island of The Time Apes!", Murphy's Law Guy (Milo) said.

"Though there were so many great moments, that choosing one is a disservice to the others!", Murphy's Law Guy continued.

"Everyone list their favorite moments: Dr. Zone and Time Ape hugging!", Dr. Zone and Time Ape Fan 17 said.

"The final battle with Thanos, king of the seed beasts! Though, I must add the song "S-T-R-E-S-S Is What I Distress!", that one hit right home... Not that I struggle or anything...", The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fangirl said.

Back at her place, she looked at a mirror, her average face reflecting from it.

"Maybe... One day...", she thought with a sigh, and continued to discuss the crossover.

"Just the idea of a Dr. Zone mecha! #MechaMyDay!", The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fanboy said.

[Suddenly, a few users joined the chat...]

"Hey guys! Couldn't comment cause I was busy studying for my exams! Great special: Totally worth waiting one year for! Oh, and best moment: Alyson Stoner's entrance!", said PhinFerbFan5.

"1 year except for "Dr. Zone Halloween Fright-A-Torium" and "A Christmas Parodox"! Seriously, you newbies always forget that!", The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fangirl scolded.

"Also, there are some who haven't seen it yet!", Dr. Zone and Time Ape Fan 17 said.

"I saw it! And I LOVED IT! I'm translating it from Chinese as we speak!", Serendipitacely said.

"Serend, you are the best!", Tugiacat said.

"Coming from the founder of the Viet version of our site, that's some high praise!", Serendipitacely replied.

"Hey! Just wanted you to know that I'm waiting until January, so no spoilers please! I'll be out of the wiki until then, so no song reviews too! Boom, baby!", Goldsith said.

"I pity those ones. It's so hard to avoid spoilers for this one!", The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fanboy said.

"'Ello, "Meatballs, Meatballs, Spaghetti underneath! Ravioli, Ravioli, great barrier reef!" I'm sorry to complain, but there was garlic in my order, and it gives me great pains!", said Guest (Mr. Drako).

"Wrong site, moron! This is The Doctor Zone Wiki!", said The Ultimate Dr. Zone Fangirl.

"Whoops! Sorry!", Drako said and left.

"Hey guys! I too will avoid spoilers, but trust me, I'm staying right here for all the blogs, reviews, and upcoming features! It's great to see that the wait didn't tear us apart! We are one big family, and that never changes! #KeepZoningOn!

Share Your Thoughts on my Character Bracket Idea on my post, please!

The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy.

"Sure thing, my friend! I am so excited!", Serendipitacely said.

"Can't wait to participate!", Tugiacat said.

"I'm excited!", PhinFerbFan5 said.

Somewhere, reading but not participating, WaffleTail thought to himself "I wonder if I could ever be a part of this wiki", not knowing yet that they would accept him with open arms.

"Amen to that!", Dr. Zone and Time Ape Fan 17 said, regarding the fandom.

"What'd I miss? My server collapsed again!", Murphy's Law Guy said.

[The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy has logged off]

Dakota leaned back in his chair.

"Man, I love that Serendipitacely! I love them all! And I love being The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy!", he said with a bright smile.

In an alternate universe, SpongeGuy felt the very same.

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

She ran for her life, narrowly avoiding the vicious, bloodthirsty army after her.

The foreign terrain felt hard on her scratched up shoes as she narrowly ducked from a burning arrow.

How was she going to get out of this?

Suddenly, she saw it!

A cave!

She ducked in, safe now from the lumbering soldiers sent to terminate her.

She panted heavily, the only sounds she could hear being her pounding heart and the water droplets trickling down and splashing from the stalactites.

The only things she could see was the blood trickling down from her forehead...

And the tears of a girl, still not ready to be a woman.

...How the heck had she gotten into this?

How had she found herself in another place, fighting an army with nothing but a blaster, trying to stop a messianic madman who desperately wanted to save the world?

Ha. Not unlike her.

All her life, she had wanted to be a hero.

And now look at her.

Cowering in the dark.

Like some kind of...

Nobody.

She sighed.

Why was she complaining?

She deserved this.

Kris had never deserved love.

She was no hero.

And now, thanks to this army, she'd never be one.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I love you guys!**

**1\. Sorry that not everyone was included, but I didn't remember what some of you felt back then, so no insult intended to Arend, WestWindbag or Cool Genius!**

**2\. Yeah, as I said, this is pretty much filler, but Kris has a prologue to her arc here, and you may be surprised at how some of these characters will factor one day in the distant future... BTW, I know it was Candace for a while, but that has been changed. Candace will still play a major role, but Kris is the character I wrote this for originally, alongside a good friend.**

**3\. I don't actually consider myself to be like Dakota, it just felt right with the story (and fit the reference in Fun Day to Serend). I actually would say that I am most like Sara and Candace.**

**4\. This is set before Fun Day, after Taxi, in S3.**

**Hope you liked it! Also today, we have the second chapter of Summer of Destiny, and the next big story in the "Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU", "Never Tired of You", which is another Milolissa story! A pretty big one, if I do say so myself!**

**Share Your Thoughts!**

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
